


Temp Work (Ivy + Israel) (R - language)

by windsorblue



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Temp Work (Ivy + Israel) (R - language)

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[flashfic](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/flashfic), [inspired by art](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/inspired%20by%20art), [israel](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/israel), [ivy](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/ivy), [smokin' aces](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/smokin%27%20aces)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**(flashfic) (aces) Temp Work (Ivy + Israel) (R - language)**   
_   
inspired by a sketch by [](http://ponderosa121.livejournal.com/profile)[**ponderosa121**](http://ponderosa121.livejournal.com/).

Israel was still young then, back in the day, still a kid nobody knew. This was before the drugs started taking years off his life and putting them on his face instead - before the connections and the girls came easy. Back when he still had to work to keep a girlfriend; back when he was still willing to. She was a cocktail waitress at the Stardust and she dressed Israel up before he went out on gigs - tight pants and shiny shirts. The first time Ivy saw him, he thought Israel looked more like a ten-bucks-a-blowjob rentboy than a magician. Except for the cards.

Ivy was looking for work, see, and word was that somebody was paying big money to keep an eye on Buddy Israel, so Ivy was testing the waters. Professional-like. He leaned back against a slot machine and watched Israel working his first real paying gig - the hallway outside the buffet at the Tropicana. During the day, this space was worked by a couple of guys with parrots. After dinner/late night, it was Buddy Israel's.

Ivy watched the kid with his cards - wasn't even any trick to what he was doing, just letting them fly back and forth between his hands, but still he had some style with it, some flair. The regular drunks and the Spring Break kids all clapped for Israel like his card tricks were the best thing they'd ever seen.

Something in Israel's eyes - his grin - said he knew he was gonna be a fucking star, and that was when Ivy decided to take the job.


End file.
